


Make Me Yours

by PrickleBrickleCitrus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Hank Anderson has big hands, Kind of Rough Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Slight Choking, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like men, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrickleBrickleCitrus/pseuds/PrickleBrickleCitrus
Summary: He hushes you, kissing at your temple as his hands stroke along the curve of your hips and ass. “We have all night, darling.” His lips press against your cheek, at your jaw and chin, at the corner of your mouth. “I’m gonna make you feel so good tonight, trust me.”





	Make Me Yours

Warm, calloused hands grip you gently at the waist, thumbs pressing with soft pressure in to the muscles of your back. A familiar heat embraces you from behind as a delicate kiss is placed to the skin of your neck, lingering in a shiver down your spine.

“God, I missed you today.” Hank’s voice rings low in your ear, desire and want evident in its silken tone. You push back against him, tilting your head towards his shoulder. A smile crosses your lips as his arms come around your waist, palms splayed flat against your stomach as he pulls you against him even closer.

Again and again he kisses you, his lips trailing from the curve of your neck along the graceful arch of your shoulder. You bare your neck more for him, sighing contentedly as Hank’s mouth and tongue envelop the soft flesh of your earlobe. You sway against him, the whole of your body sliding against his as you feel the flush of arousal course through you. You can feel it in Hank, too, in the insistent bulge of his lengthening cock against your backside.

You turn to face him, grinding slowly back against his growing hardness as you speak. “I missed you too,” you murmur. You bring one hand up to slide your fingers along the skin of his cheek, tangling within the course hair of his beard. “I’m glad you’re finally done with that case. I’ve thought about you all week.”

A deep, vibrating rumble spreads between your bodies as Hank hums in to your ear. He grinds back against you, his breath hot against the sensitive skin of your jaw. “Let’s not waste any time then, baby.” He nips along the edge of your jaw, tongue darting out to lick at point of your pulse. His grip around you tightens, his cock even harder in the space between your bodies. “I’m all yours tonight, sweetheart.”

A quiet moan escapes you as his hands travel lower down your body, one daring to dip beneath the hem of your pants. You jump a little at the touch, his calloused fingers a stark contrast to the soft skin of your stomach and pelvis. You close your eyes, leaning against him as you let him do as he wishes, deft fingers teasing you in all the right places. The heat of your arousal is stronger now, heavy and insistent like liquid metal deep in your belly.

You groan at each stroke of his fingertips, breath heavy in your lungs and throat. After all this time, Hank still knows how to drive you wild, knows your weakest spots and how to pull you apart under his hands. In no time at all he brings you to the edge of release, your body desperately rutting against his in an attempt to push yourself over that edge. He pulls away with a soft laugh, turning you around in his arms and tilting your face up to look in to your eyes.

“Please,” you beg quietly. You fist your hands in to the cloth of his shirt, biting your lip as you bury your face in to the warmth of his neck, breathing in the scent of him. “Please, Hank. It’s been so long since we-”

He hushes you, kissing at your temple as his hands stroke along the curve of your hips and ass. “We have all night, darling.” His lips press against your cheek, at your jaw and chin, at the corner of your mouth. “I’m gonna make you feel so good tonight, trust me.”

Hank catches your lips in a deep, passionate kiss, tongue diving deep to taste every part of you. It pushes a breathy moan from within you, shared in the tight space between your faces. His fingers dig hard in to your hips, pulling you flush to his body in a possessive embrace. The kiss you share is long and heady, driving the desire within you even higher than before. When he pulls away, a smirk on his face and a slight flush along his cheeks, you feel dizzy, intoxicated.

The heat of him, the scent of his skin and the feel of his strength beneath your palms has you buzzing with energy, desperate for him to take you right here. You lean up on your toes to whisper in his ear, draw him close to you and tell him how badly you need him inside you, how you want him to fill you up, make you his.

You run your hand along the solid weight of his cock beneath the fabric of his pants, heavy and hot against your fingertips. With a sudden growl he grasps you by your thighs, lifting you up and planting you firm against the kitchen countertop. You moan at the show of strength, at the way he overtakes you, ready to claim what’s his. You spread your legs wide for him, wrapping them with urgency around his hips and drawing him and his cock closer to you. You can’t hide your eagerness anymore, your body arching in to every touch and kiss he lays on your body.

Hank unbuttons your shirt first, his large hands warming every inch of skin they find. You can’t stop the breaths that escape you, the way you keen as his thumbs drag over your pebbled nipples. You shiver and shake beneath him, hips canting against the hardness in his pants as you beg him to enter you. His hands travel lower and lower, fingers grasping at the waistband of your pants and underwear. You tilt your body upwards, letting him undress you without grace, needy and ready.

He bends down, one hand diving between your legs as he wraps his lips around a nipple, rolling the little nub of flesh around with his tongue. You cry out, your body jutting towards the sensation, the warm wetness of his mouth that sends a jolt of electricity down your spine. Suddenly, two wet fingers slide in to your body and you whine, your legs spreading further of their own accord as you try to sink down on to them even more.

Hank pulls his mouth free of your nipple, staring up at you from beneath the length of his gray hair. “Relax, baby.” He kisses you, lips pressed against yours as a reassurance. “You’re doing so well.”

His fingers slide deeper, filling you so much but not nearly enough. You groan at the sensation, pulling away from his kiss to bury your face against his chest. His free hand is still rubbing along one of your nipples, the little nub so sensitive to the gentle way he pinches it between his thumb and forefinger. You rock your hips against his fingers inside you, over and over, driven by desire and want.

Hank chuckles, biting at the flesh and muscle of your neck before sucking softly. You grasp with your hands at his shoulders, his back, begging over and over for him to fuck you, to make you come around his cock.

“Do you think you’ve earned it?” The teasing tone of his voice, the way his breath dances along your over-sensitive skin makes you tremble against him. Yes, you tell him, you’ve been good and patient. You can take his fingers so well, all you want is to please him.

Hank continues to slide his fingers in and out of your body as you beg, your mind and body lost in the feeling, in your need. You barely register the sound of a zipper before you look down between your bodies, the sight of Hank’s thick, ruddy cock causing your breath to catch in your throat. He leans forward and presses the head against your opening, rubbing it along the flushed and heated skin there. He rests his forehead against yours, your eyes meeting as he pulls his fingers free from your body.

You groan at the loss of fullness, but it’s quickly replaced as Hank sinks the length of his cock in to the tight heat of your body. He pushes forward until your hips meet, your body full and sated by the feeling of how thick and hot he is inside you. You sigh loudly at the sensation, your head falling back on your shoulders as he begins to slowly thrust in and out of you, your legs wrapped tight around him and your hands gripping desperately at his shoulders.

“That’s it, baby, look at how well you take it,” Hank growls in to your ear. His hands wrap almost entirely around your thighs, pulling him toward you with each thrust and pushing his cock deeper inside you. You never tire of the feeling, of the way Hank claims your body with kisses and bites. How he fucks in to you rough and needy, splitting you apart with his cock and breaking you down as you beg for him to fuck you harder and faster.

The entirety of his hand slides in to your hair at the back of your head, pulling it taut against your shoulder and exposing the length of your neck to Hank’s mouth. He sucks hard where your neck and shoulder meet, breathing heavy against your skin and moaning as he chases his release with your body. You moan louder and louder with each drag of his dick inside you, at the way he grasps you with bruising force and uses you.

“Is this what you thought of all week?” he purrs, the rumble of his voice vibrating throughout your entire body. You keen and mewl as he snaps his hips forward, burying his cock to the hilt inside you each time. “You’re so good for me, sweetheart, you feel so fucking good.”

You can’t do anything but sit there and let him take you, nonsense spilling from your lips as he pushes you further and further toward the edge of your own climax. A hand wraps tightly around the juncture of your hip and thigh, keeping you in place for him as the other wraps with gentle pressure around the column of your throat, fingers pressing in to the soft muscle.

You gasp at the feeling, your eyes fluttering closed as a sudden burst of arousal spreads along your body. Hank fucks in to you fast and hard, fingers tightening just barely around your neck, his teeth sinking in to flesh of your shoulder. It’s all so much, the sweet way he fills you and claims you. Your release hits you hard, your whole body clenching tight around him and his thick cock buried deep inside you. He fucks you through it, never stopping even as you grow more sensitive to every touch and drag against your skin.

Hank brings his lips back up to your ear, nipping at your earlobe as he murmurs, “Let me come inside you, baby.” You can tell he’s close, in the way his breath is shaky and his whole body trembles against you. You nod, you beg him for it, beg him to come inside you, to show that your his and his alone.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Hank reaches his own climax, the muscles of his body going taut as he holds you tight, filling you with his seed. You can feel it inside you, the wetness and the heat making you groan loud. You wrap your whole body around him, pushing yourself as close as you can so his cock spills deep inside you.

You stay like that for a few moments, the two of you riding out the afterglow together in each other’s arms. After some time, you feel Hank’s soft cock slip from your body, his semen dribbling out of you with it. You exhale long and slow, your eyes slipping closed as he presses two fingers to your hole, the filthy sound accompanying it making you blush.

“Now isn’t that beautiful,” he hums, leaning forward to kiss you gently on the cheek. “Can’t think of anything more gorgeous than that.”

A sense of safety, of love and adoration flows through you at his words, at the way his eyes travel along your face and body. You lean up towards him, your arms hooking around his shoulders as you pull Hank in to a deep, slow kiss. He sighs against you, his hands running down the sides of your torso and along your hips. When you pull away, he smiles at you, bright and warm.

“Dinner, and then round two?”

Your own lips turn up in a lopsided grin, your fingers toying with the strands of Hank’s hair at the back of his head. “Of course,” you say. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> As requested, for all of you lovely Hankfuckers out there.
> 
> A slight deviation from what I normally do, but it's a welcome break from other projects. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
